maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
Don't Tell Anyone is the 6th chapter of My-Otome series. Mashiro officially begins his life on the academy. But what he is experiencing is entirely different on what he originally thought. Can he last being, and learning with the girls? Summary He attends the class of girls under the teaching of Miss Maria. He doesn't understand any of what she is teaching, but it turns out the opposite for the Coral #1 and Coral #2, who correctly answers the question she asked. However, Arika is just asleep. Another activity has been done on the second period where the girls are wearing a Yukata. The 5th period shows Nina carrying books on her head while walking, and Arika trips, and the 5th period is a practice battle. A teacher then thanks everyone and formally ends the class, and tells them to do their homework and clean up the campus. She then reminds everyone about the homework on their clothing lesson, and says that anyone who fails to submit to pass their work on time will receive an intense punishment from the founder, making everyone panic. Night came. Mashiro asks the girls if everyone has to attend serious classes everyday, on which Nina responds that it is the same as usual. Arika then invites Mashiro to sleep together with her because she is scared to sleep alone, which shocks Mashiro. Nina adds that declining will be futile, as Arika would sneak in his bed even without permission. With that said, everyone went to sleep. Mashiro has troubles of sleeping, however, because of Arika. He then notices that Nina is not in her bed, and gets up to find her. Outside the halls, Mashiro hears Nina's voice, as if in pain, which made him to think that she is doing something. This turns out different on what he is thinking, as he sees her removing a shirt, and throwing it, along with few sewing equipment. He then calls her which gives Nina a shock, and asks why she is doing her sewing project at night, on which Nina replies that so no one could see her, and asks Mashiro to return on their room. The needle then pricks her finger, on which Mashiro grabs and sucks the blood out, making Nina blush. Mashiro then applies bandages on Nina's fingers, and asks if Nina's not good at sewing. Nina then grins her teeth, and tells Mashiro to go ahead and laugh at her. Every Otome that desires to be a Meister has to be prefect with everything, and she cannot afford to expose any weakness on everyone that can be used against her, that's why she will do what it takes to become one. Mashiro then lends Nina his clothes to cover her up, tells her to have a break, and consoles her by saying that that everyone has something that they're not good at. He then looks at the shirt Nina is sewing, and repairs it, saying that sewing is one of the things that he's good at doing, as he sews the worn out clothes before, everyday. Nina retaliates by saying that he doesn't have to help her, but Mashiro replies that he is not her rival. Still not wanting Mashiro to help, she says that a Master should be receiving help from an Otome and not the other way round, and Mashiro simply says that he doesn't have the qualities for that position, touching Nina. The next day, the teacher acknowledges Nina's work, causing her to pass. Her face then cracks a smile, and Mashiro claps for her. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *None Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat GEMs Used *None Robes Used *None Items Used *Books *Kimono *Practice Baton *Sewing Kit Miryoku Used *None Category:Chapters